


and to all a good night

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Father, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Charles has no choice but to talk to his grumpy neighbor when he's locked out of his apartment.The solution is not what Charles expects.





	and to all a good night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's Christmas Eve and Charles has accidentally locked himself out of his apartment. His landlord's out at some party, the locksmiths are all closed, and the only person who might possibly be able to help is his cranky magnokinetic neighbor who hates him (or at least, Charles _thinks_ Erik hates him).

“Well, fuck everything,” Charles says, looking at his door in horror. It’s closed, he has no keys in his pocket, and there are only two people still in the building on Christmas Eve. Even a locksmith won’t come out tonight.

One of the two people in the building _hates_ him. Across the hall from Charles’ apartment is Erik Lehnsherr, along with his daughter Lorna. Erik is cold and aloof whenever Charles sees him, and in five years, there’s been no change.

But, Erik does have the ability to help Charles and so he knocks politely on the door.

“Hello, Erik, it’s Charles across the hall and I’ve been locked out. Could you help me please?” Charles wants to ask aloud in case Erik won’t answer the door, but just as Charles finishes speaking, the door opens.

Lorna, her green hair glossy and curling slightly, stares back at him. “Daddy is busy with latkes, but maybe I can help.”

“Oh, did you manifest already?”

She nods. “I’m like Daddy. Maybe I can help with the door.”

“Have you practiced before with a lock?” Charles needs to know that she won’t ruin the lock, cost him the security deposit or make it impossible for anyone else to get in.

“No, but Daddy will be finished soon and he’ll fix if it I can’t do it.”

Charles wants to tell the girl that he’ll just wait for Erik, but just as he’s ready to tell her that, Erik curses from inside the apartment.

“Daddy will fix it, I promise. If I can’t. Plus, he _loves_ to make latkes.”

“If you’re sure.” Charles gives Lorna some room to walk across the hall and look at his door.

“I’m sure.”

-

Lorna’s powers are good - for being just manifested - but she can’t turn all the tumblers in the lock to open the door. 

“Sorry,” she says. “Daddy’s done cooking; the pots aren’t moving anymore.”

“Well, I’ll let you enjoy your latkes. I can sit here until you’re done.”

“No, Daddy won’t like that. Come eat with us. I know he made extras.” Lorna grabs for Charles’ hands and pulls him towards her door.

“Daddy, I couldn’t fix Mr. Charles’ door, but it can wait until we finish the latkes, right?” she asks as they walk into the small kitchen. The table has three plates waiting to be used, and a large platter holding a score or more latkes. Some small bowls are out too, one with applesauce and another with sour cream. 

“It can wait, yes. You want to eat these while they’re hot. Charles, have some too,” Erik says, looking less like he wants to murder Charles tonight.

“Only if you insist.”

“I do.” Erik smiles, for the first time that Charles can remember. It’s not an unpleasant look.

-

Charles, stuffed from too many fried potatoes, looks at Erik in a new light. Maybe Erik doesn’t hate him, but Charles can’t figure out what changed - or when. Erik smiles as if Charles is something special, but wholly different from how Erik looks at Lorna.

But Charles doesn’t want to think of it too much before he can be alone in his apartment, safely away from Erik’s intense gaze.

“So, thank you for the lovely food, but I do have work. Could we get to my door?” he asks.

“Oh yes, sorry. Lorna, it’s time for your shower, and no getting around it. I’ll feel the water in the pipes while I’m over fixing Charles’ door.”

Lorna pouts, but slowly gets up and walks towards the bathroom. “Bye Mr. Charles!”

“Thanks for the help, Lorna.”

“Daddy’s gonna make it better, I promise.” She ducks away from them now, but rather than feeling relieved, Charles’ nerves act up.

“So--” he starts.

“Yes, let’s get that lock open. I’m shocked you’re even working tonight as it is.”

“Papers don’t grade themselves and final postings are due on Boxing Day.”

“Ah yes, no rest for the wicked professor.”

“No indeed.” Charles walks away from the lovely kitchen and back towards his reality.

-

In a moment, Erik opens the door and Charles looks back into his apartment in dismay. He’s had a wonderful evening and doesn’t want it to end.

“I owe you an apology,” Erik says just when Charles is turning into his space. 

“What for?”

“Everything. I know you think I hate you; your body language is horrible and even Lorna questioned why you were never over here before. But--” Erik stops. “I just don’t know how to be interested in you.”

“You’re interested in me?”

“Yes, and Lorna fully understands that Daddy likes girls and boys, but I’ve only thought about men. I’ve never--”

“Oh, well, you can start by not looking as if you want to murder the man you find attractive.”

“Noted,” Erik replies. “And--”

“And, you can find a babysitter for Lorna next week and we’ll see what happens.”

“?” Erik’s confused, but it just fits given what Erik revealed.

“Yes, start your year as you want it to be.”

“You want to be with me?” Erik points to himself, still confused.

“I do. Now, go home to your daughter and we’ll do this properly next week.” Charles gives Erik a quick kiss on the cheek and gently nudges Erik into the hallway.

Erik blushes, but goes willingly into his apartment, looking at Charles the whole time.

It’s a rather nice feeling to have on Christmas Eve with papers left to grade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **{redacted}** for the beta help.


End file.
